


Ice Play

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, This is a pairing I didn't know I wanted, TrueBlueCrackShip, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: Thea Queen blew into Clint Barton's life and he still hasn't recovered.





	Ice Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Civilliany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/gifts).



> This story was born out of an idea for the main fic featuring Steve and Felicity's relationship. I proposed the idea to my beta who said go for it, so here it is. You do not need to read 'Aftermath' to understand this fic or vice versa. This is just a fun divergence from the main fic, and its a thread that I may pick up again. As always, feedback is a gift so let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

“Your brother,” Clint said as he kissed Thea's neck, “is going to kill us.” 

“I don't think Oliver is what we should be discussing right now,” she said breathlessly as she wrapped her leg around his and turned him against the wall. “And besides,” she said as she kissed him. “Isn't that the point of a secret rendezvous? So, my brother doesn't find out?” Thea moved against him and he bit back a moan. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be in control of the whole thing? 

“What about Felicity?” He asked as he ran his hands up her back and slowly pulled the zipper down of her dress. Goosebumps were evident on her back as he pulled the zipper lower. Her eyes flashed with desire as his fingers danced across her backside. 

“Felicity,” she said as she lifted her arms and shimmied out of the light-colored dress, “is trying to stay away from Steve and doesn't know that I'm here with you.”

“Good,” he murmured, as he looked her over. She had worn a pair of low cut panties and her demi bra was just cut low enough to tease him. “Because I don't want to wait.” 

Thea twisted in his arms and stepped back from him. She hooked her finger at him. “The only one waiting is you, Barton.”

He undid his pants as he pushed off the wall and reached for her. Thea Queen had blown into his life nine months ago and try as he might, he couldn't deny that he was glad that she had. The idea that Oliver Queen would be pissed that he was seeing his sister was just an added incentive. As he brought her back to him, she chuckled as his dick rubbed against her thigh. “I think you're glad to see me.”

“Oh, darlin', you have no idea. I spent too much time thinking about the time after I won our shootout.” He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth and was rewarded when she shuddered in his arms.

“I let you win,” she murmured as he nuzzled her neck. He slipped his hand into her panties and smiled against her neck as he felt how wet she was. 

“Nah,” he said as he slid his finger inside her. “I won that fair and square.” Thea's head fell back against the wall with a soft thud as he began to move his finger. 

“I overshot, Barton,” she said as began to pant. “You were so proud of yourself.”

“Liar,” he said with a grin. He slid another finger into her and was rewarded again as she let a moan escape. “Your sight was off. I checked.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Bastard. Why didn't you tell me?” She gasped as he began to move his fingers with more purpose. 

He smiled and laid his forehead against hers. “I just wanted to see you naked. Strip archery, remember?”

She sucked her bottom lip and nodded. “You just could've asked me. You were driving me crazy all day.” He removed his fingers and ran them along her lips. When she took them into her mouth, he bit back a groan. Her mouth was so perfect as she sucked on them that his dick twitched against her. 

“Do you know,” she started as she took his still covered cock into her hand to massage it, “the first time I saw you in that interview I wanted you but when I finally met you and spent some time with you ---.” Clint sucked his teeth as Thea's grip on him tightened. He flattened his palms against the wall as her hand moved faster. 

“Yeah?” he ground out as he moved his hips against her. Her grip was still tight and he didn't want to come in his shorts. 

“I couldn't wait to get naked with you and for you,” she whispered as she twisted her hand on his dick.

“Jesus,” he said with a groan. He leaned down to kiss her pressing his hips against her. As she opened her mouth to allow him entrance, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall free as one of the straps slipped off her shoulder. 

She broke their kiss and pointed at him. “Seems unfair that I'm the only one who's getting naked. This isn't shirt vs. skins, Barton. Take it off.” Her gaze burned into him and he couldn't get his shirt off soon enough. Once he began to unbutton it, Thea ran her fingers down his chest leaving a trail of fire behind it. She grabbed at his waist and pulled him towards her, shuddering as their bare chests finally touched each other. 

“There,” she said breathlessly. “Much better,” a sly smile ghosted across her lips as she inched closer to him. 

“Much,” he agreed as he began to kiss her again. 

***

Thea could barely catch her breath as Clint continued to kiss her. He drove her crazy and used every trick to prove it. After their first time together, they had been sat next to each other during a charity event and during dinner, he had fingered fucked her into near oblivion. When she had climaxed, she had to bite back her response and glared as he sipped his bourbon. Felicity had looked at her strangely but she had just shrugged. 

“I want you,” he said as he gripped her rear and lifted her to his waist. “I have been waiting nearly three months.”

She giggled. “Poor put upon Hawkeye.”

He grinned as he carried her over to the bed. “Yep, poor me. I'm going to make you regret cancelling on me last month.” He laid her on the bed and began to take off his pants. 

“Promises, promises,” she said with a laugh. She pushed her hips up and took off her panties. Once he stood naked in front of her, Thea's eyes couldn't get enough of him. 

“Have you been working out?” she asked as he reached for a condom. “You seem a bit more in shape this time.”

“You wound me, Thea,” he said as he climbed into the bed with her. He nuzzled against her neck, “missed you.”

For all his bravado, Thea knew that he cared for her and she cared for him. “Missed you, too, Clint. Didn't you say something about making me regret cancelling?”

“Yup,” he said as he rubbed himself against her folds. Thea shifted and she wanted to feel him inside of her. “You won't be doing that again.” He grinned at her.

“You sure about that?” she asked as he hiked her leg to his waist and slid into her. 

She grasped at his back as he slowly bottomed out. Once he reached her wall, he began to thrust his hips and Thea was lost to it. 

“Uh-huh,” he said while leaning down to kiss her. The combination of his hips moving against hers and his slow kisses had Thea begin to understand why he said she'd regret cancelling. As he rolled his hips again, her thighs tightened around him. 

“Shit,” he grunted as he pushed into her again. “Bad girl,” Clint growled. “You're not playing fair,” he continued to say as his lips nipped at her neck. 

Using the distraction, she flipped him on his back. 

“Hey!” he said as he gripped her rear. Their connection never broke as she looked down at him. “Who's in control of this?”

She grinned at him and leaned down. “If you have to ask, it's not you.” 

His grip on her rear grew tighter as he began to thrust into her. She pushed herself up and began to play with herself. Shockwaves of pleasure went through her as she heard him suck his teeth. She brought her fingers to her lips and as she took one of the digits into her mouth. Keeping her eyes on him, she slid her finger into her aching center and groaned as he thrust into her. 

“There…” she panted as she rocked back on him. “Right there! I'm so close, Clint.”

“Good,” he said as he sat up to meet her. “You are so sexy when you do, Thea. So...” he said as he bit her neck. “Fucking. Sexy.” With each word, he pounded into her bringing her closer to climax. “I could watch you do that all day.” A warm sensation began to wash over her as she began to climax. 

“Clint,” she started as her thoughts began to run together as their bodies continued to rock roughly against one another’s.

“I got you.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. As he broke their kiss, she rolled her hips and held on as Clint fucked her senseless. Her screams filled the entire room. 

As he came down from his orgasm, they lay in an exhausted silence. 

“Told you I'd make you regret cancelling,” Clint said as he smacked her bottom. 

Thea smiled and shook her head. “Promises, promises, Hawkeye.”

***

Thea sat in the bed crossed legged as she talked to Oliver who was less than happy with her. 

“Yes, Ollie. I'm safe.” She smiled as Clint walked into the bedroom holding two glasses of lemonade. 

“No, I won't tell you where I am. No, I haven't seen Felicity in a few days.” 

Clint sat behind her and drew her close. She relaxed against his bare chest and uncrossed her legs. 

“I guess she's okay.” She jumped as she felt a cold sensation on her neck. Looking up at Clint, she shook her head as he showed the piece of ice in his mouth. 

“Bastard,” she mouthed as Ollie continued his questions about Felicity. He grinned at her, took the small piece of ice and began to run it along her thigh. 

She cleared her throat and tried to focus on Ollie's questions. The chill from the ice followed by Clint's warm mouth on her neck drove her crazy. 

When the ice met her throbbing center, she gasped as Clint touched her sensitive nub and slid his finger inside. 

“Hold still,” he whispered as he started to finger her. “You don't want your brother to know, do you?”

She bit her lip and her head fell back against his chest. “What, Ollie? No, I…umm stubbed my toe. Uh-huh.”

Clint continued his ministrations on her neck and she felt the small piece of ice slide inside of her. The sensation was heady.

“Need another piece of ice,” he said as quietly as possible. “I want to make you come so hard that you'll drop the phone. You in?”

***

Clint waited as Thea pushed herself back against the headboard, legs still spread. He was going to have fun with this. 

He sat next to her with a slightly larger piece of ice in his hand. “Trick is,” he started as he placed the ice on her knee. The trickles of water ran down her thigh and she shifted slightly. “Not to let Oliver know what's happening because I know how loud you can be.”

He grinned as she gave him the finger. “You are, babe,” he said quietly as he took the ice and moved it down her thigh. “It's the sexiest thing.” Once he reached her pussy, he looked up at her and her pupils eclipse the whites of her eyes with desire. “You try to hold back with me which---” he moved the ice across her folds and she moved against it. “Makes me want to try that much harder,” his voice low enough just to reach her ears. 

Using the ice, he parted her and rubbed it against her clit. Thea sucked in a large breath and he knew he was on the right path. 

“Hold on,” he said as he put the ice on the night table. “I need to be closer.” He climbed onto the bed and sat in front of her. He reached over for the ice and gave her another look. “I hope you have insurance on the phone.”

Thea grinned at him. “No, Ollie, you're keeping me from anything.”

“He's keeping me from fucking you senseless again,” Clint said as he kissed her inner thigh the ice rapidly melting in his mouth. Thea groaned slightly as he reached her wet center. Using the ice, he sucked on the nerve and gripped Thea's thighs. 

He moved the ice around her, enjoying the small sounds she was making while talking to her brother, her thighs flexing against his hands. She was close and he knew it. 

“No, I'm not sure if Felicity is talking to Steve again.” He slid his tongue inside and she cursed under her breath. He held his grip on her thighs as she rode his face. 

“Ollie,” she said breathlessly. “I have to go.” He heard the phone clatter to the floor. 

He climbed her body, pressing kisses on her stomach, and smiling as he finally reached her. 

“Told you that you would drop your phone,” he said as his lips captured hers. Thea licked his bottom lip, wrapped her leg around his and flipped them. 

“You won that round, Barton,” she said as she leaned down to kiss him. “Now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think. You can find me @BluePhoenix1


End file.
